


The Defense Professor

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Imaginos - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, One-Shot, Second Generation, second gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: The new DADA teacher has come to test the students of Hogwarts.One Shot.
Kudos: 3





	The Defense Professor

The Defense Professor  
A Harry Potter/Imaginos crossover One-Shot

The students sat at the Welcoming Feast as the new term at Hogwarts began.

Albus Severus Potter half-listened as the First Years were sorted, applauding each sorting without really thinking about it.

“You’ve got a lot on your mind,” Scorpius Malfoy told him. “Want to share?”

“Just noticed one of the chairs at the Head Table seems to be empty,” Albus remarked. “Looks like the Defense teacher retired.”

“I wonder who we’ll get to replace him,” said a fourth year Slytherin across the table from them.

Albus, who had just taken a bite of his chicken, shrugged politely.

“Ah, the mail’s here,” another Slytherin said as the owls flew in and began dropping their scrolls and packages at each table.

Each student took their mail and was in the middle of opening it when a new bird flew into the hall.

This bird was not an owl, but a large specimen of buzzard hawk. Its wings stretched out majestically as it flew across the hall and directly toward the Head Table.

Reaching it, the bird transformed into a young man in his mid twenties. His blond hair was about half as long as Dumbledore’s had been and was pulled back in a ponytail with an old-fashioned black bow holding it in place.

He wore his robes open with a suit underneath that appeared to be from the late Victorian era both in style and age. As he sat down, his blond hair turned dark and his blue eyes became green.

“Whoa,” a first year gasped. “He’s both a metamorphmagus and an animagus?”

“He must be very powerful,” another observed.

“And very dangerous,” Albus realized. 

“Your attention, please,” the Headmistress said. “As you’ve probably noticed we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year.”

“My name,” the new professor told them, “is Imaginos. The bird I flew in as a moment ago is known as Buzzardo. He is a buzzard hawk, species Buteo Buteo. I’ll warn you, if you see me in that form, don’t try any pranks or other kinds of foolishness. Birds of prey have very sharp beaks and talons, not to mention very strong wings. So if you get swatted you stay swatted. Now that that is out of the way, let me say it’s good to meet you all. I am here at Hogwarts to see if you’re ready to face the challenges of evil. But your education with me will not end at Hogwarts. I’m not here to challenge students alone. Those whose employ I am in have sent me to challenge the world.”

And with those words, Imaginos took his seat and joined in the Welcoming Feast.


End file.
